yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rima Lannister (Mariko Kasan)
"I may not know who I truly am or where I really came from, but that won't stop me from finding out." - Rima Lannister 'First Name' Rima 'Last Name' Lannister 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Yumyumz Lani Weirdo 'Age' 15 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 127 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Rima Rima is rather shy and not so outgoing at first, but it does not take long for her to get comfortable in a new environment and show her true colors. She is well known in her neighborhood in District 2 for being weird and unpredictable. One day she is performing surgery on her stuffed animals and the next day she's lighting firecrackers on the back of her scooter thinking it'll magically turn into a rocket and launch her to the moon. She prefers not to fit in or be just like everyone else, but to stand out for all the weird reasons she can muster. Her hobbies include staying up all night nose deep in her favorite superhero comic book or screaming furiously at her television while immersed in an adrenaline-pumping videogame. She loves to hang out at arcades and comic book conventions as well as dressing up as some of her favorite comic book characters. She does not care to look extra pretty or impressive like most girls in school, but prefers giant glasses to cover most of her face instead. Either way, she is still highly noticeable when she gets in her element. Overall, Rima is friendly to those who are friendly to her, especially if they're just as weird as she is. She isn't much of a fighter, but will make sure to leave some damage if she absolutely has to. However, there is a lot more to her than meets the eye. Mariko Kasai Mariko Kasai is Rima's true name given to her by her biological father, Fuzen Kasai. For those who don't know, Fuzen Kasai is the highly revered cult leader of the Odoru Ryu Order who are located on an island off the coast of Kasaihana called Azulon. Fuzen is known for his hatred of mankind and thirst for power though he is very powerful and feared as it is. Mariko Kasai is also the dual personality that gradually developed within Rima's mind when she was just a little girl and is in every way the complete opposite of Rima. While Rima is shy and timid at times, Mariko is the bold and outgoing character. She is fearless like her father and when her mind is set on a goal, she will do any and everything in her power to achieve it. Mariko is a bit of a flirt and is cunning and crafty unlike Rima, and will even carry herself as such. You can say she is the devious and mysterious side of Rima who loves to get into trouble every now and then. Her strongest trait is her love for shiny, expensive objects and artifacts. When she first arrived, the fine jewels crafted by the ritzy jewelers in Kasaihana was one of the first things to fascinate her. Therefore, she has made a lifestyle out of stealing them. Seeing as though she shares a body with Rima, she is also affected by the nanomachine injections and will use her power to her advantage when she is on the prowl for a shiny new pair of diamond dew drop earrings. She is flexible and strong and, unlike Rima, is not opposed to fighting and even killing. Appearance Rima is rather petite but still curvy beneath her oversized clothing. Her facial features can be described as doll-like with her giant, soft brown eyes and blushing red cheeks. Her light brown hair usually hangs straight down her back and to her waist, which she rarely keeps neat. She wears oversized glasses over her brown eyes, gages in her ears, snake bite piercings on her bottom lip, and a large black bandage over her nose. Her nails are always painted black and she is mostly seen in her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, pleated black skirt, ripped hosiery, punk style boots, and a skulls and bones scarf around her neck. Or as an alternative outfit (refer to picture) -------> *'Mariko's Appearance ' ''' 'Mariko has the same height and slender shape that Rima does, seeing as how they share bodies, but is does not hide it underneath school clothes, oversized glasses and scarves. Instead, she dressed in an all black leather body suit that zips down the front of her body, complete with a pair of heeled boots that are extremely light in material as not to make a single sound when she is on the prowl. A large, yellow helmet with a black visor over her eyes and two cat-like ears protruding from the top completely hides her face and identity so that no one will ever see or suspect who she truly is. While in this suit, she wears no weapons in particular, but just like Rima, she can either utilize any nearby object as a weapon or use Biomass Manipulation to form her own weapon. She travels with a chopper painted all black to blend in with the shadows, utilizing it for quick getaways and emergency escapes if a job goes wrong. Allignment: Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' '''None' High school grade Freshman 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student *Intern Journalist for the Kasaihana Gazette 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Rima prefers not to fight or hurt anyone, but if she finds herself in a situation where she has no other choice but to fight, she will use any and every piece of her environment to her advantage. Also known as Weapon Improvisation. This is the ability to use or create improvised weapons, whether it be a lacrosse stick someone accidentally left in the hallway or a lunch tray used as a shield in the midst of an epic food fight. Users can use or create improvised weapons, allowing them to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc, and instantly use them for effective offensive purposes. '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Science Attuned Physiology The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of bulletproof_by_violentquiche-d5q4c33.jpg c57.png celty_by_bdstevens-d4i7n0h.jpg female_prototype_by_cohenr-d41lz15.jpg tumblr_ljkkf99mZp1qiuqmho1_500.gif scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbably consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics, drugs, cybernetics, or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. In Rima's case, Fuzen Kasai's Nanomachine Implantation procedure proved successful and would have remained in a stabilized condition for the rest of her life, but a chemical plant explosion that should have killed her changed that. Exposure to the dangerous chemicals within the plant along with the heavy amount of radiation created by the plant explosion completely rearranged and rewired the nanomachine coding created by Fuzen Kasai. Resulting in a defect that granted her the ability to manipulate biomass energies instead of fire as her father had intended. The original procedure had already enhanced her strength, speed, and many other bodily functions, making her almost the prodigy that her father wanted her to be. However, after surviving the chemical plant explosion, there is much to be learned and discovered about her physical alterations. 'Weapon of Choice' *'Weapon Improvisation': The ability to use or create improvised weapons such as broom sticks, baseball bats, etc. *'Shapeshifting BioClaws': Mariko is most likely to use this weapon seeing as though she is the more offensive side of Rima. When activated, the biomass of the arms shift into three-fingered, one-thumbed talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, allowing dismemberment of human-sized enemies with ease. However, the claws are not as effect, but will still do damage to, heavily armored objects or reinforced metal objects. Allies/Enemies Zak Lannister (Brother) 'Background' Years ago when the Odoru Ryu Order attacked the S.S. Atlantica where an unsuspecting Shira Hanako had been planning to enjoy a nice vacation alone, it was understood that there had been no survivors left after the newly built cruise ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Searches lasted for weeks on end in hopes that at least one or two heads would surface alive, but none were found. Every passenger on board, according to the local news stations, were dead and lost at sea. Weeks later, after Shira Hanako's departure from Azulon Island, a few monks residing on the island stumbled upon something floating with the sea foam along the shore. An unconscious, brown-haired beauty with nothing but ripped and torn clothing just barely clinging to her body. That was Rima Lannister's mother. The first known survivor of the attack on the S.S. Atlantica. The leader of the Odoru Ryu Order, the fierce and cold-hearted Fuzen Kasai, would have had anyone else killed on the spot or dragged to a dungeon for brutal torture, seeing as though only a chosen handful were allowed to step foot on the island. If you were not chosen...you would not live to tell the tale of Azulon Island. However, instead of having her executed immediately, the fearless leader saw something in her that his followers didn't. And that was her desperation to survive, to cling to what dear life was left in her. In his eyes, a survivor was meant to share in the knowledge of true strength and power. As a result, the following year and some months were spent nursing the woman back to full health as well as training her in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu. Fuzen did not force her to undertake Nanomachine procedures as his other followers had before her, but instead allowed her to choose whether or not she wanted her blood to remain clean. The woman did not believe in the injections and therefore refused them. However, she still proved herself to be a fast learner and very proficient in the art she had been taught. Over time as Fuzen watched her grow stronger and healthier, he began to see her in a different light. In fact, he could honestly admit to his righthand men that he was rather impressed with her. Other than Shira Hanako, he had never seen a woman pick up a martial art as intricate as Shaolin Kung Fu the way this woman did. Not even his only daughter, Yuri, who was badly defeated by Shira in a final battle. However, he was not one to compliment a student face-to-face, assuming that it would make them arrogant or cocky, so he did not express this in words. Instead, he seduced her into his bed. Which for Fuzen Kasai, is simply telling a bitch to take off their clothes and bend over for him. And a few weeks later, the news was delivered to Fuzen that he would be having a second child. Years of training under Fuzen's mentorship had tought the woman of his blatant cruelty and cold-hearted nature. He cared about no one but himself and expressed this daily as if it were an accomplishment to be proud of. Countless times had she witnessed him brutally torture and even kill his faithful followers over one simple act that was against his wishes, stating that it was for the greater good and that the other trained monks on the island would better themselves from watching their brethren die. She regretted allowing her body to be touched by him, but made a promise to herself that she would provide nothing but the best for their child and show unconditional love for as long as she was alive. Nine months later, the child was born. A beautiful, brown-eyed baby girl who brought nothing but joy to her mother. "We will name her Mariko." Fuzen stated after watching the mother of his daughter sit through hours of excruciating labor, the child curled into his arms after delivery. "I will mold her into the prodigy she is destined to be, a goddess taken after my own flesh and blood. She will someday conquer worlds and lead our nation into superiority." Fuzen went on and on about what he wanted for his second daughter. He even went on to state that he would be performing a Nanomachine Implantation procedure on her to further ensure that she would become as powerful as he desired. Her mother was alarmed by this, horrifed in fact that he would think to do such a thing to a small infant. She did not want her daughter to grow up a fighter and a killer, let alone with nanomachines floating around in her body making her a walking weapon of mass destruction. Instead, she wanted her daughter to live a normal life away from the island. She wanted her to attend a normal high school, make normal friends, and have no prior knowledge of her evil, sociopathic pyromaniac father, Fuzen Kasai. Needless to say, Fuzen carried on with his plans for making his daughter his literal prodigy. One night while the mother slept with baby Mariko held securely in her arms, Fuzen slipped into her abode and took the small infant, carrying her away into the laboratory where his twisted experiments were born. Being a lover of science and biogenetic enhancements himself, he had been fascinated with nanomachine technology since the moment it became exposed to the public. He had spent years studying the technical codes and design structure for the nanomachines until he could eventually replicate and create his own advanced nanomachine technology. His design for the technology would specifically accelerate Mariko's strength and speed, giving her peak human abilities such as the other monks on the island including himself. It would also grant her the gift of Fire Manipulation, which is known on Azulon Island as Kasaijutsu. He designed these particular nanomachines so that the power of each nanite would accelerate along with her natural growth, so the older she got, the more powerful the nanites would become as well. And by the end of the night, the Lord of Fire had officially succeeded with the performance of the procedure, as painful as it was for the tiny Mariko. She was returned to her mother with no note of what had been done. The following morning, servants had been sent to the mother's abode for daily services, but to Fuzen's astonishment, they reported back to him saying that she was not there. She, along with several of her belongings, had vanished. A search went on for hours across the entire island in hopes that the mother and little Mariko would be returned safely, but they were gone. There was not a single trace of them on the entire island. It had also been brought to Fuzen's attention that one of the boats had been stollen from the docks. He did not have to have the analytical mind of a rocket scientist to know exactly what had happened. "She thinks she is clever. Running away from me and taking my child with her." He said to his right hand advisor, Master Kabal, who was rather livid and discouraged by the news himself. "She does not realize that she has just made the biggest mistake of her life. Do not send my men after her. I will find them both myself." Master Kabal had known this man since the day he was born. Raised and trained him as his very own son. It was not until the day that Fuzen proved himself to be the most powerful that he realized he could no longer be a mentor to him, but someone that could keep him on the straight and narrow from the side line view. And during the years that he had known him, for Fuzen to state that he was going after someone himself could only mean one thing. It was not going to be a happy ending. "There is no telling where she has gone, or where she has taken the child. For all we know, they could be headed to Fiji or some other foreign country we've never heard of." Said Master Kabal. "You are wrong." Fuzen had replied in protest. "There is only one place that worthless cunt CAN go. Home." ... Umehara Kusunoki, the mother of Mariko Kasai had successfully escaped the island of Azulon and had started life anew in the city of Kasaihana. Since she had left with almost nothing to her name, it was rather difficult finding shelter for herself and her daughter, but with the help of several single mother committees within the city, they were able to settle into a small previously owned home in District 1. For five full months, Umehara felt privileged to enjoy the company of her daughter without having to worry about the child's psychotic father. And during those five months, she was absolutely convinced that her daughter would have the life that she wanted for her. A perfectly normal life fit for a perfectly normal girl. But oh, how wrong she was! On a cold night when both Umehara and her baby girl was sound asleep, the security alarm suddenly rang throughout the house, indicating that an intruder had somehow gotten in. Thinking that it was another street punk looking to rob her home, Umehara was already stalking through the house with a wooden baseball bat prepared to knock the head off of anything moving. The very second she saw a shift of movement, she swung with all of her might, hoping to hear a loud crack confirming that she'd taken out the intruder. However, much to her surprise, instead of fracturing the intruder's skull like she had been hoping, a hand reached out from the shadows and stopped the bat midswing. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Umehara, you know you will have to do so much better than that." A deep, familiar voice spoke from the darkness of the house. And that was when Umehara realized exactly who had broken into her house. She fled as fast as she could, grabbed baby Mariko and left the house in her old vintage Chevy, high-tailing it as far away from District 1 as she possibly could with the little gas she had left. With no particular place in mind, she just drove and drove and drove until the urban landscape of District 1 turned into flat, barren countryside. Her desperation to get away from Fuzen led her to the discovery of what looked like some kind of abandoned plant located in the boonies several miles outside the border of District 1. By then, the Chevy had begun to sputter and jerk harshly in indication that it was running off of its last few drops of gasoline. Finally, the poor car gave in to its end, leaving the frantic mother and her baby stranded on the side of the road not too far away from the plant. Umehara held baby Mariko to her chest for what felt like several hours, thinking that staying in the car would be safer than wandering around the boonies at night, but when she looked up in the rearview mirror, she spotted a figure stalking toward her car in the distance. Knowing that Fuzen was right back on her trail, she threw herself out of the car and took off for the plant with Mariko still in her arms. The doors of the main building were locked, but after slamming a rock into the old rusted lock a few times, Umehara was able to get inside. Although the plant had been abandoned almost a decade ago, there was still plenty of tech and machinery left from the previous workers. Old notes, computers, and strange mechanisms that Umehara never could have imagined appeared left and right as she ran through several rooms and hallways. It was not long before Fuzen reached the plant and came to the firm decision that he was no longer interested in chasing down the mother of his child OR his child. Instead, "Fine, Umehara." He said. "If you do not want the child to be mine, then I will simply end you both." And set a massive fire using his pyrocreation to consume the entire plant. He was gone in the blink of an eye after the fact, leaving just in time before a massive explosion on an almost nuclear level lit up the entire night sky. The explosion was on the news for months. Sources could not determine its causes but knew that the radioactive effects would be deadly if they were not handled. Authorities searched what was left of the plant after the fires had been put out but could not find a single source of life. Several weeks after the explosion, a happily married couple - Argis and Victoria Lannister- were enjoying each other's company in the comfort of their own home in District 2. With their 1-year-old son, Zak Lannister soundly asleep in his crib, they were prepared to relax and enjoy movie night on the couch when suddenly their door bell rang. Victoria went to answer the door and was horrified when she opened it to see a woman who looked like she had been through hell, covered in awful burns that left her bald, hardly any skin left to cover essential tissues and muscles, and her clothing barely hanging onto her body. It was amazing that she was still standing, but Victoria could see that she was just barely hanging on to dear life. "Please....please take care of my baby." Umehara said in a hoarse, dying voice and handed Victoria a small infant wrapped in wet cloth before collapsing to the ground. The baby, unlike her mother, had not been touched by the plant explosion. At least not externally. However, what no one would know for years was that the radiation from the explosion would create many deadly complications to the child internally. I.e. her nanomachines. Umehara was rushed to a hospital where she was cared for for several hours before passing away. The baby Mariko was renamed Rima Lannister after her adopted mother and father due to the fact that they did not know the name her biological father had given her. She was brought up under their care along with her older brother, Zak Lannister, who seemed happy to have a little sister to add to the family. Growing up with her biological mother's light brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, it was tough going through elementary and middle school with other children asking her why she looked nothing like her brother or her parents. Rima was unaware of her adoption or the tragic death of her mother and therefore, felt alone for many years wondering if she was truly a Lannister. Argis and Victoria continued to convince her that she belonged to them while keeping the story of how she had been brought to them a secret, leaving her in the dark to feel as though...she didn't truly belong. Feeling as though an essential part of her life story was being kept from her. Because of this, she adopted a shy and introverted personality like no one else would accept her because she would never accept herself unless she knew who she truly was. What she did not know was that as the years went by, a forbidden part of her had begun to form like a cancer. A dual personality created by the effects of the rewired nanomachines, who quickly became the little girl that Fuzen Kasai had hoped to mold and shape. Biomass Manipulation When Fuzen Kasai first formulated the idea of performing a Nanomachine Implantation procedure on his daughter when she was only an infant, his expectations were that she would grow up with the ability to create and manipulate fire as he did. As well as enhance her speed and strength along with it. That was what his redesigned nanomachines were supposed to do. However, surviving the nuclear plant explosion changed all of that. Exposure to the dangerous chemicals and radiation poison created by the explosion greatly effected the nanomachines implanted into Rima's blood by throwing off their functions and patterns and "rewiring" them in a sense. No longer were they programmed in an orderly fashion, but instead went haywire so to speak, thus granting her a new ability that no scientist in the city had ever heard or thought of. Rima is not able to create and manipulate fire like her father, but can instead perform a more spectacular trick as a result of her defected nanomachines. Rima is instead able to manipulate biomass which is an energy source consisted of the biological material from living organisms. This ability can be used for regenerative purposes, shapeshifting, and even building organic constructs. *'Shapeshifting: '''The chemical plant explosion, along with rearranging and horribly defecting the nanomachines in Rima's blood, granted her the ability to both shapeshift and fashion her body into weapons. Though for her, this is yet to be discovered, it is a painful and difficult transformation and will take plenty of training to master. For starters, she is able to fashion her arm into a bladed weapon that resembled a large, sharpened blade covered in viral flesh and usually has a reddish hue. The appearance of the blade is rather grotesque and, as stated before, painful to the user, but with time and appropriate honing, Rima will be able to use this efficiently. Along with many more weapons. *'Superhuman Strength: This is a result of the original nanomachine implantation though the explosion has given it the ability to increase and accelerate at a rapid pace, meaning she can go from lifting a car to punching a hole through a two-foot steel door or ripping a tank in half depending on the situation. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Rima's speed is greatly enhanced, meaning she can run as fast if not faster than a vehicle and move the rest of her body at high speeds as well. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Rima can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and manuevers over and around vehicles and other obstacles with little to no problem. For starters, her leg strength will only allow her to jump over a tractor trailor or about as high as the ceiling in an average sized room but with further training and practice, she can train herself to jump much higher. Even as high as ten stories. She can run up sheer surfaces such as walls or the side of a building not can only stick for a short amount of time at her amateur level. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'Rima's endurance level exceeds that of any normal human. This is both a result of the nanomachine implantation as well as the defect of the nanomachines. Her strong bone structure, further fortified by the nanomachines, enables her to survive falls from high summits, makes her almost (ALMOST) immue to debilitating injuries and for a short amount of time, even allows her to take a number of bullets straight to the body without causing too much damage. Yes, all these things will still hurt her to the core, but will not incapacitate her. At her early stage of development, she is still able to be killed by several things. The Jekyll & Hyde Factor *The "Jekyll & Hyde Factor" is one of the most dangerous effects of Fuzen Kasai's augmented version of the Nanomachine technology. In which the person who has been injected literally goes from a normal person to complete beserker mode when the situation calls for it. One particular character who suffered greatly from this effect was Shira Hanako. In essence, once the nanomachines within her body became active, her personality would be altered altogether in the sense that she would become ruthless and destructive, caring not for the safety and well being of others while she is aiming to completely eradicate her target. The extreme level of hatred and bloodlust one feels under this effect is so great that they will literally "Black-Out" while the effect is taking its course and will be unable to recall what they have done once they've snapped out of the stage. While this factor led to Shira Hanako's incarceration at the Tasanagi Asylum, it has had a different and more modest effect on Rima Lannister. Instead of turning into a complete raging psychopath who wants nothing more than to kill and destroy everything in sight, this effect is what is responsible for the development of Rima's dual personality, Mariko Kasai. In which, Rima Lannister is no longer herself, but instead the notorious jewel thief who only comes out in the black of night to tend to her villainous rituals. Rima becomes a professional thief, a calculated killer, a threat/menace to society, and so on. While Rima is horribly afraid of and labels herself as an outcast because of her power, her alter personality, Mariko Kasai knows how to utilize Biomass Manipulation to her advantage when it comes to self-defense and such. Mariko is not the expert martial artist but knows a few things here and there, using the combination of her strength, speed, biomass manipulation and natural flexibility when it is needed. Rima is unaware of this alter personality. Therefore has no idea that she is the one going out breaking into houses and stealing expensive jewels at night. *'Mariko's Appearance ' ' ''' 'Mariko has the same height and slender shape that Rima does, seeing as how they share bodies, but is does not hide it underneath school clothes, oversized glasses and scarves. Instead, she dressed in an all black leather body suit that zips down the front of her body, complete with a pair of heeled boots that are extremely light in material as not to make a single sound when she is on the prowl. A large, yellow helmet with a black visor over her eyes and two cat-like ears protruding from the top completely hides her face and identity so that no one will ever see or suspect who she truly is. While in this suit, she wears no weapons in particular, but just like Rima, she can either utilize any nearby object as a weapon or use Biomass Manipulation to form her own weapon. She travels with a chopper painted all black to blend in with the shadows, utilizing it for quick getaways and emergency escapes if a job goes wrong. Mariko is swift and calculative as the role of a jewel thief should be. She has studied a good bit of techology, enough to know how to disarm an alarm system within a bank, jewelry store or other facility to keep the authorities off of her trail. While Rima is clumsy and not the most graceful, Mariko uses flexibility and grace to manipulate her body to fit into small spaces or perform high speed parkour. Because of her love for cats, she has taught herself to move just like a cat. With a deadly silence that no one would ever see coming. She is good with pickpocketing and picking locks with bobby pins and is not afraid to face a challenge if necessary. While her alter ego, Rima, is afraid of her powers, she enjoys them and thinks of herself as a goddess because of them. She is a girl of few words, but when she does speak, it's usually witty responses or sarcasm that comes out of her mouth. She considers herself to be quite cold-hearted and uncaring of the well being of others. She will go to extraordinary measures to get what she wants, even drawn out fights and killing. She prefers not to start the fight however, but to take a stealthy approach, get what she needs, and vanish without a trace. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *The User's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection, this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midar, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. *Peak Human Sensory System *The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection, meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~''' Category:3rd Gen